Wątek forum:Nowości na Vocaloid Wiki/@comment-5721435-20141030064237
(Edit starego posta) Witam. Chciałam was poinformować, że wprowadziłam kolejny szablon i doprowadziłam do stanu użyteczności jeden z obecnych. Są nimi Infobox dyskografia (z rozpędu zapisałam go po polsku^^") oraz Infobox Producer. Wszystkie nowe strony o producentach i ilustratorach, którzy tworzą PV i animacje do piosenek, proszę tworzyć już na przykładzie artykułu EZFG , natomiast stare artykuły trzeba będzie skopiować i wkleić odpowiednie informacje w rubryczki. Ułatwiłam to zadanie, bo kilka stron jest w pół zrobione, ale inne nietknięte leżą i krzyczą o pomstę do nieba. Oczywiście dopiero w trakcie edycji artykułów, pomyślałam o wprowadzeniu tych szablonów, kiedy męczyłam się z kopiowaniem i wklejaniem w każdą pojedyncza rubryczkę tytułu piosenki w albumie. Jest to męcząca i czasochłonna praca zwłaszcza, jeśli zabieramy się za producenta, który wydał już sporą ilość albumów i singli, a jeszcze czeka nas lista składanek po tym, która też się ciągnie. Dlatego zamiast używać szablonu Album Playlist proszę używać Infobox dyskografia. Schematycznie cała strona składa się tylko z szablonów (dalsze opisy dla osób, które mogą się jeszcze w tym gubić). *Wpierw Infobox Producer, gdzie wypisujemy wszystkie informacje jakie o nim znamy. Później jego aktywność od kiedy do kiedy, gatunki muzyczne jakimi się zajmuje, firmy dla których współpracuje, osoby (inni producenci, ilustratorzy) z którymi nawiązuje współpracę i linki (oficjalna strona, dodatkowe i playlisty). Na sam koniec lista wszystkich piosenek. W międzyczasie nie zapominamy o avatarze artysty. Uwaga! Proszę podpisywać linki i nie zostawiać samych adresów ani skrótów 1. Jeśli nie znamy żadnych informacji o producencie, ponieważ on sam nie życzy sobie pisania czegokolwiek o nim (patrz Gogotea) zostawiamy to pole puste, a przed tym szablonem dodajemy Producenci bez profilu. * Piosenki / Wybrane prace - do tego mamy szablon Infobox song. Tutaj wyróżniamy wybrane prace, które są najbardziej charakterystyczne, kiedy myślimy o autorze oraz te które zyskały sporą liczbę wyświetleń na NND. Proszę tylko przy dodawaniu linków o nie dodawanie reprintów do YT i innych stron, jeśli nie są to oficjalne publikacje dodane przez samego autora lub firmę dla której pracuje! Jeśli taki link nie istnieje, wystarczy sam link do NND. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że pewnie dużo osób nie posiada tam konta, ale muszą to być oryginalne publikacje! Obrazki trzeba dodawać samemu, bo linki nie chcą chwytać, albo ja się źle do tego zabieram. >.>" Jeśli piosenek jest bardzo dużo najlepiej dodać Playlist, by strona nie była zbyt długa (można zobaczyć to na przykładzie Niki ). Załóżmy, że przy ponad pięciu piosenkach należy już umieścić je w tym szablonie. *'Dyskografia' - tutaj tak jak wspomniałam, zamiast Album playlist korzystamy z Infobox dyskografia. Szablon przeznaczony jest dla dwóch płyt na raz, wpisujemy tytuły albumów, kto je wydał i (jeśli oczywiście takowa sytuacja się zdarzyła) z kim współpracował oraz datę wydania. Oczywiście dodajemy też ilustrację okładki. Jeśli dany producent posiada więcej niż dwa albumy czynność trzeba powtórzyć. *Pod kategoria Dyskografii są Składanki. Do tego służy szablon Album list (uwaga nie Infobox dyskografia, bo to nie jest cały album artysty!). Tutaj wpisujemy tylko nazwę albumu, datę wydania i jakie piosenki danego artysty tam się znalazły. Jeśli pozycji jest więcej dodajemy do niego Playlist, jak w przypadku 164 (ogólnie jeśli albumów więcej niż trzy, można już umieścić je w Playlistę). *Jeśli producentowi ma towarzyszyć jakaś mała galeria korzystamy z szablonu Gallery. W przypadku ilustratorów nie używamy tej opcji nagminnie, by pokazać całą galerię jego prac, bo od tego są linki przekierowujące do ich galerii. Wydaje się to zawiłe (zwłaszcza jak ja to tłumaczę xD), ale to naprawdę ułatwia edycję i tworzenie nowych artykułów. Jeśli ktoś (zwłaszcza z nowych osób, które stawiają pierwsze kroki) miałby problem proszę pytać. Może niedługo zrobię z tego jakiś mały tutorial, ale sądzę, że w razie problemów wystarczy zajrzeć na pierwszą przykładową stronę.